


Valentine First

by Reinasaprincess



Category: GWA - Fandom, Gone wild audio
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Hair-pulling, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lingerie, Missionary Position, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinasaprincess/pseuds/Reinasaprincess
Summary: You made a surprise for your girlfriend after she's been feeling down lately. You wanted to give her a kiss, yes a simple kiss for each special moment you had together yet each kiss starting to lead to a new memory you'll make tonight.
Kudos: 1





	Valentine First

**Author's Note:**

> NNC - Nickname of (Your) choice (ex: baby, doll, angel)
> 
> ~ - seductive tone or moan (whichever you see fit)
> 
> SFX - Sound effects for you're audio if you wish to go that direction

SFX:  
*keys move around, as a door open*  
  


You:  
{Happy}  
Hey (NNC) Happy Valentines Day

You:  
{excited}  
I know with everything going on you wanted to go out but I ordered take out but close your eyes.

You:  
{Begging/teasing}  
C'mon (NNC) you'll love it

You:  
Tada!!!! A candlelit dinner! Yeah...its a lot I ordered the wrong amount but it looks great

You:  
{Excited}  
Oh, I also have another surprise.

SFX:  
*Door opens*

You:   
{Excited}  
Just sit here ok. 

You:  
*Kisses*

You:  
{Teasing}  
What was that for? Well, the first day we met

You:  
{Sensual}  
*Kisses again*   
Our first date

You:  
*Another Kiss*  
{Serious}  
The first time you said you loved me

You:  
{Teasing}  
*Small chuckle*  
Your face is so red, what's wrong baby? To flustered?

You:  
{Curious}  
You have a surprise too? Close my eyes?

You:  
Whatever you say (NNC)

You:  
On 3? Okay, 1....2...

You:  
{Surpised/in "AWE"}  
3..

You:  
(NNC) You look so beautiful

You:  
{distracted}  
Im more surprised by the fact that you bought lingerie

You:  
{Surpised}  
Oh, wait you wanna do it?

You:  
{questioning}  
Wait are you sure?

You:  
{Caring}  
Oh, trust me it's not that, I just want to be sure. I know we talked about it. It'll be your first time.

You:  
{Caring}  
Well then Let me take care of you (NNC)~  
  


You:  
*Kisses as a soft moan escapes*

You:  
You look so beautiful (NNC)~

You:  
{Alluring}  
Your neck *kisses*

You:  
{Alluring}  
Your chest~ *kisses*

You:  
{Alluring}  
Right here~ *Kisses sensually* Mmm, spread your legs (NNC) let me taste~

SFX:  
*Clothes shuffle*

You:  
*Kisses, starts to eat her out*  
mmm~  
  
  


You:  
You taste so good (NNC)~

You:  
*Moans a bit getting into it*  
Grab my hair baby~

You:  
Good Girl~  
  


You:  
You're close? Cum baby, cum in my mouth let me taste you~

You:  
Mmmm yes baby cum for me~

You:  
*keeps eating her out then sighs in pleasure tasing her with a lick*  
Good girl~

You:  
You came so much baby

You:  
Ready baby?

You:  
Hold my hand okay? Im gonna slide my finger inside.

You:  
That's it, good girl baby~

You:  
You're tightening around my fingers (NNC)~  
  


You:  
*Kisses passionately*   
Im gonna add another finger

You:  
Mmm, you're so beautiful baby~

You:  
{Teasing}  
If I curl my fingers right- ah~ there it is your spot.

You:  
That expression, you look so sexy.

You:   
Look at you riding my fingers

You:  
Such a naughty girl, you're gonna cum again arent you?

You:   
Go ahead baby cum, cum all over my fingers

You:  
*Kisses her lustfully while slowly removing your fingers*

You:  
Im so proud of you baby, You were amazing, how do you feel?

You:  
Let me pull the covers, let me hold you.

You:  
*One last kiss*  
Happy Valentines Day


End file.
